


if I give my heart to you (will you handle it with care)

by softcleansocks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, kind of a grease au but not really, some jealousy, will update tags as i write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcleansocks/pseuds/softcleansocks
Summary: Nonsensical mumbling spills out of Jaehyun, the vibrations tickling Doyoung’s head. It’s something that the younger does right as he’s falling asleep.It’s weird, yes, but Doyoung’s secretly fond of it. Though, he’ll never admit it to anyone.orJaehyun and Doyoung are idiots -- get ready for some pain





	if I give my heart to you (will you handle it with care)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from lyrics of "If I Give My Heart to You" (covered by many artists including Doris Day, Nat King Cole, Denise Lor, and many more)
> 
> \--------  
> This au isn’t historically accurate!! I took some artistic liberties when writing.  
> Feel free to leave a comment, send me a cc, or dm on twitter if you're curious or have any questions~

There’s no one home. Jaehyun roughly pushes at the door leading to his balcony. From his back pocket, he fishes out a box of cigarettes, slipping one out and lighting it up. He leans on the balcony ledge and stares listlessly into the distance.

The crisp air and the smoke he inhales help him relax even if only a little.

He vaguely hears the door of his room open, but Jaehyun doesn’t have to turn around to know who it is. Doyoung appears by his side— back leaning against the stone railing.

There’s a comfortable silence between them.

It’s always been like this— him and Doyoung. Their bouts of silence never awkward, never uncomfortable.

They first met when Jaehyun entered as a transfer student, a sophomore, in high school. Being a year younger than the rest of his peers put him in an odd spot.

Then there was Doyoung— in the same year, the life of the party, with a secret soft spot for loners like Jaehyun.

There was just something inexplicable about Doyoung. His charm draws everyone towards him like a magnet.

Whenever Jaehyun had too much weighed on his mind, the first person he went to was always Doyoung.

 

_Always._

 

There was no need for an exchange of words; Jaehyun was never good at them anyway.

He just felt the urge to be physically in the presence of Doyoung, and magically the tension in Jaehyun’s shoulders would bleed away.

Jaehyun stubs out his cigarette and immediately turns to crowd into the elder’s space.

Even under the dim moonlight, the red that rims Jaehyun’s eyes doesn’t escape Doyoung’s notice.

Jaehyun fists Doyoung’s white shirt, crinkling it between his fingers as he reels him into a searing kiss.

This had become routine for them.

It started sometime in the middle of senior year when Johnny Seo became too interested in his new plaything, and Jaehyun’s green monster of jealousy reared its ugly head.

Jaehyun growls into their bruising kiss as Doyoung all but melts into the other and lets the younger take the reins.

Doyoung shuffles backward into Jaehyun’s room, blindly leading both of them towards the bed. Jaehyun guides him until they both collapse onto his bedsheets.

\--------

Doyoung blearily opens his eyes, waking to the chill coming from the direction of the balcony.

The hanging clock adjacent to him was useless, still too dark out to be read.

He refocuses his line of sight on Jaehyun, vaguely making out his curled up silhouette, looking like a fragile child, completely different from how he was last night. Doyoung’s eyes follow the gentle slope of his friend’s neck, lets them trail along his shoulder, to his triceps, and until the rest of him is engulfed by the thin blanket surrounding them.

There’s a tiny, almost non-existent, feeling bubbling beneath his chest, but he squashes it before it gets the chance to bloom.

It’s distracting, the way his lower back throbs, and he can’t hold back the silence curses he throws at the balcony doors, wishing they would somehow close themselves.

Doyoung glances at Jaehyun again. This time his gaze lingers and stays on the gentle rise and fall of the younger’s covered form.

That strange feeling is back in Doyoung’s chest, and he doesn’t enjoy it. It’s unpleasant, and he shares no appreciation for how whatever it is is making his heart stutter.

He blames it on the chill in the room, ignoring how absurd the excuse sounds.

He shuts his eyes and leaves himself a moment to take a deep breath, to gather enough willpower to get up from the cozy bed.

He wets his lips, determined to shut the doors before either of them catch a nasty cold.

As soon as he tries to sit up a wince escapes his throat and he’s back where he started, flat against the bed.

‘ _Damn_ ,’ he thinks as he hears shifting and a small groan coming from the body lying next to him.

“Sorry,” Doyoung whispers into the darkness.

“‘Bout what?” Jaehyun mutters out, voice deep, still rough from sleep.

Though rough, there isn’t a shred of irritation or any semblance of anger in Jaehyun’s tone. Doyoung swallows around nothing and ignores the goosebumps that appeared when the other had asked the question.

“For waking you,” sincerity laced in Doyoung’s voice.

“You okay? D’ya need somethin’?” Jaehyun yawns, rubbing at his eyes.

“Nah, I just…,” Doyoung trails off, hesitating, “kinda wanted to close the door,” Doyoung sniffs, “it’s cold.”

Jaehyun hums in lieu of an answer, eyes still shut.

Not a second later Doyoung feels an arm draped across his chest reaching for his right shoulder. He doesn’t have time to think much of it because he’s at once tugged into Jaehyun’s embrace.

His cheeks are suddenly too warm. He doesn’t know what to do.

His past partners never liked cuddling after a heated night or in general, really, claiming that it was both repulsive and borderline romantic.

Doyoung’s wordlessly tucked into Jaehyun’s chest with the latter’s chin nestled into Doyoung’s blonde locks.

The scent enveloping Doyoung becomes overbearing much too quickly. He’s starting to sweat, throat closing up, and his heart thumps wildly against his ribcage, almost threatening to jump out.

He definitely needs to see a doctor.

Jaehyun seems to slip back into dreamland, oblivious to Doyoung’s mild meltdown.

Jaehyun’s head tilts down, and his lips press once into the mop of hair below.

Nonsensical mumbling spills out of Jaehyun, the vibrations tickling Doyoung’s head. It’s something that the younger does right as he’s falling asleep.

It’s weird, yes, but Doyoung’s secretly fond of it. Though, he’ll never admit it to anyone.

It usually takes Doyoung more than half an hour, if he’s lucky, to knock out. Jaehyun, on the other hand, can be dead to the world in fifteen seconds flat. Doyoung knows. He’s counted.

The mumbling doesn’t last long, most of the time. It’s also difficult to decipher any of the words spoken (if they were words at all), though he has been lucky enough to hear a couple of words that have pulled a chuckle or two out of him.

The sleepy haze finally comes to cast its shadow over Doyoung, tempting him closer to the realm of darkness, and he’s more than ready to succumb.  


 

“Johnny…” Jaehyun sighs out.

  


Doyoung’s heart seizes.

It’s hard to breathe again. His throat constricts, and his lungs feel like they’re collapsing in on themselves.

Doyoung shouldn’t be surprised.

He really _really_ shouldn’t be.

As his best friend, he’s known since day one that Jaehyun’s been head over _fucking_ heels in love with the one and only, Johnny Seo.

 

He can’t hold back the tears that prick at his eyes as he lies there, wide awake, feeling colder than he did before.

**Author's Note:**

> ouch
> 
> \--------  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/burgundysocks  
> CC: https://curiouscat.me/burgundysocks


End file.
